The Deleted Scene
by CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama
Summary: i dunno. lets just say its behind the scenes insteadim really bored live with it
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored  
and I'm still working on my other story  
but just for the heck of it  
i made this  
so please read**

**i dont own any of them or this or fruits basket for that matter**

**its one of kyo andtohru's private conversations where alot of other people barge in**

* * *

"Kyo!" 

"What?"

playing with hair "ummmm I forgot"

"Baka"

"WAAAAHHHH KYO CALLED ME STUPID"

"Uh no I didnt i called you BAKA, you baka"

Yuki comes in "Kyo you f'in cat dont call tohru a baka"

"Oh so you like HER AND NOT ME? WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR RELATIONSHIP? DO YOU REMEMBER OUR SONG? gets up and does the macarena HEY MICKEY YOU'RE SO FINE YOU'RE SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY MICKEY HEY HEY HEY MICKEY!"

_Yuki looks embarrassed then suddenly jumps up and starts shakin his booty_

"Ew. Damn. I didn't know they were both gay. I thought it was just Shigure and Ayame!"

_Hattori comes in_

"HEY YOU FORGOT ME!"

"SHIGURE! SHE FORGOT THE THIRD ONE IN OUR THREESOME!"

_Shigure comes running he sees whats happening slaps hattori in the head_

"You idiot, that's cuz you're always serious around her. and plus you're a seahorse. but then again..."

"TOHRU YOU BAKA! WITH SEAHORSES THE MALES HAVE THE BABIES AND THAT MEANS HATTORI HAS TO BE GAY! RAWR!"

"Shigure! you're not a lion! I AM! BWAHAHAHAHAHA"

"no kyo, you're not. you're just a freaky deaky orange maniac cat that likes to wear wigs"

"..SO?" runs upstairs crying

_tohru has no idea what's going on_

_ayame comes in_

"I'm sorry i thought i heard yuki singing HEY MICKEY YOU'RE SO FINE YOU'RE SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND"

"No, that was Kyo"

"oh...well he was singing the wrong song. yuki's theme is OOPS I DID IT AGAIN. I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART AND I LOST IN THE GAME. OH BABY BABY"

_tohru looks ditzy_

"Like, uh, like, does yuki like me? ahahahaha_ laughing_ _like a dumb blonde_ cuz i definitely dont want kyo to go out with me"

"I HEARD THAT!"

_akito comes in_

"AY YI YI! HATTORI! YOU WERE GIVING ME A MASSAGE WHEN YOU RAN OVER HERE! so come back!"

"NEVER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA _is giving ayame a massage_"

gasps _kisa walks in_

"uh...i just wanted to watch this video with hiro here since our damn vcr broke but i can see yall are busy here..."

_hiro walks in_

"OOOOHHH HATTORI I WANT A MASSAGE TOO! sorry kisa i wanted to tell you earlier but...ya..."

"HIRO YOU'RE GAY? AND YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH A GUY THAT'S LIKE 20 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU?"

_ahem_ i am not 32

"i am 40"

"uhh hattori you just made it worse"

"baka hattori"

_hattori runs upstairs crying_

"Hattori what are you doing up here?"

"uhhhh i forgot"

"damn you hattori" _picks him up and throws him out the window_

"NOOOOOOOOO I JUST WANNA BE A SEAHORSE!"

_SPLAT! lands on old lady_

"YES I AM A SEAHORSE! THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

_kyo leaning out the window_ "hattori you baka"

_ayame runs outside_

"HATTTTOOORRRRIIII KUUUNNNNN"

"SHUT IT I'M WITH THIS OLD LADY NOW!"

"_gasp_ ah well i was cheating on you with shigure anyway"

"_doublegaspo_ YOU WERE?"

_shigure comes skipping out in a dress_

"ok i can explain this"

"SHIGURE SHAME ON YOU! YOU CROSSDRESSER!"

"its not my fault! akito offered it to me!"

_akito comes skipping out_ "SHIGURE YOU FORGOT YOUR MAKE UP!"

"er... ya... about that"

"that's ok shigure, we understand. you feel like a woman"

* * *

**ok im bored again**

**maybe if i ever have the time ill finish this**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got bored  
and I'm still working on my other story  
but just for the heck of it  
i made this  
so please read**

**i dont own any of them or this or fruits basket for that matter**

**its the next day. yay!**

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

"Dude! You already said next day bitch so why cant you just shut up and let us do the talking?" 

_Kyo you bastard dont interrupt my loserlife like that. **scribbles all over kyo.** haha the walking scribble._

"Kyo! ... Do you EVER shower? I mean first you're gay now you're black."

(takes out machete) "Tohru...you wanna say that again?"

"... " (takes out machine gun) "you bet i do MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

goes out to kill people "HAHAHAHA TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE RELIVED!"

"Ay yi yi, Kyo! You drove Tohru insane just by looking at you!"

"Shut up Yuki"

Shigure walks in

"Eh? I have blood dripping out of me! I swearI knew something hit me while tohru was there."

tohru skips by like a dumb blonde

"Shit, how did I end up in a manga?"

_fine masterchief. i didnt like you anyway. gives him a chickenhead with a duncehat and shoot me signs all over him_

_there's a bug on my screen DAMN GHOSTBUSTERS! CAN'T GET A SINGLE BUG CAN YOU!_

flush "Did someone call me?"

"You look constipated ghostbusters."

"I try."

"Ew...nasty..."

"Hattori! I'm gonna call Dave Chappelle! I heard he's having a party!"

"NO! NO BLACK PEOPLE! NUH UH NADA NEVER! we should kick kyo out of the house"

"Did someone just say no black people? NUH UH BITCH! does the little 3 snap thing YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE WRONG GURL!"

"Hey look! Chappelle is already here!"

"AWW SHIT MAN! I ENDED UP IN A MANGA?"

"Don't ask me... I'm just a bunch of scribbles."

_HAHAHAHA this is all in your I MAG I NAAA TION!_

_BAM huh? what? AAAAAHHHHH MY 5TH GRADE TEACHER IS BACK! RUUUUUNNNNNNN_

lets just say that everyone got swirled up into a blackhole and died there like that

THE END

yes i know i included characters outside of fruits basket

i dont own them

the blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah etc etc


	3. Chapter 3

**HAHAHAHAHA  
ahem  
So we left off at where they were sucked into a blackhole and died there  
ignore that**

**ONE MORE DAY!**

**let's enter the mind of tohru**

* * *

there goes yuki

being his damned lazy self

haha i dared kyo to start a fight with him around this time.

* * *

YES kyo backed off

i just earned 50 cents IM RICH BITCH

Momiji just jumped on me

let's jump on him

* * *

whups... i squashed him... well he wasn't that big either

* * *

oh great, im going shopping with shigure

he wants leeks

to hell with them

i want pie

* * *

why do i have to cook

geez. i should just burn this house down while im cooking

* * *

great... kagura's here

she's going to beat up my ho

wow he's actually flying right now

* * *

maybe i should be like that ring person

_jumps off roof gets broken leg_

lets just blame this on kyo

* * *

they actually expect me to like kyo and yuki

i like haru better

too bad he's gay

* * *

its night now

better go to my room early so i dont have to cook dinner


End file.
